Secondhand Dinobots
by Eye Patches
Summary: His mom left him with his estranged uncles for the summer she said. It was said that they were rich beyond one dreams, off "Secondhand Lions", K  for some light death. now just a noted idea, hopes of story Plz no report


Two old mech sat in a biplane like ship, a red one up front a white one behind. Both a whooping and hollering, having the time of their lives. They dove under a bridge, flying past the enforcer Prowl, who was in a light stasis nap. Prowl turn on his lights and began to follow them on the ground.

He sat in his art studio, comics telling a story of a mini-bot and his dinobot called, "Bee and Chromia" were tacked to the walls. He himself was drawing another one, when the phone rang.

"Hello, yes this is Bumblebee."

"This is Prowl, it's about your two Uncles Ironhide and Ratchet. There was an accident, they're gone son. I want you to come down here and see it for yourself," Bumblebee hung up the phone and he thought back to the summer his mother took him to his uncles' house, the summer that changed his life.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee, It'll be a month or two, just till I get out of the academy. The mech I met last night is going to pull some strings and get me in. Your uncles, were gone four thousand years and just now showed back up here in Iacon."

"Mom you're an only child, I don't have any uncles. Can't I go with you?"

"No, I'll be working my aft off in school, I won't have time to take care of you. They are too your uncles… Great uncles, my ma's brothers. It's said that they got millions in credits stored away somewhere, they are getting old got no other family."

"Wait you want them to like me, so they'll die give us their money."

"Bee, think about it if we had that money. We could get a house, settle down, be a real family. Oh this is the place." His mom said pulling in to a drive way.

Along the drive way there were signs, one said "high explosives in area, do not trespass." Bumblebee started to get a little nervous when there where more signs hinting for people to stay away.

"Maybe we should have called first," he nervously said reading more of the trespass warnings.

"No, old people just love surprises." she said all to cheery pulling up to this old rickety house, turning off the ignition of the transport. A group of cyber dogs and a cyber pig came barking and loping to the vehicle, "Let them sniff your hand Bee, to let them know you're friendly. Where are they," Just as she finished that sentence there were two loud bangs of gunfire. "They must be down by that lake, come on Bumblebee."

They started to walk off toward the lake, as they got there. Two mechs were standing knee deep in the water with ion rifles shooting into the water. Cursing and yelling about a fish that they kept missing.

"Darn out of ammo," the white and red one said as his rifle clicked.

"Get some, I'll cover him," the red one replied aiming at the fish again.

"Hello, Uncle Ironhide, Uncle Ratchet" she said causing the two mechs to look at her.

"Did you call for a hooker," the red mech asked the other, who just shook his head no.

"It's me Thunderblast, Vibes daughter, your niece." She said the two mechs looking at her confused.

"Relatives," the one called Ratchet said, as if the word put a nasty taste in his mouth.

"We're old frag it, leave us the alone," Ironhide cussed as they all approached the house.

"We don't need some sissy sparked mechling around all summer," Ratchet said following Ironhide.

"Bee you stay out here. I'll only be a minute," Thunderblast said as she entered the house. Bumblebee listened as his mother tried to convince Ironhide and Ratchet to let him stay. She soon did with the guilt trip that he had no father, meaning no mech figure to look up to.

Thunderblast left, reassuring that she would be back soon. Bee sat on the front porch as Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Ironhide laid their rifles a crossed their laps and enjoyed a cube of medium grade.

"So, can I watch the holo-projector?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Don't got one," Ratchet said taking another sip of medium grade.

"No holo projector. How about a radio?"

"Don't got one of those either."

"What do you do?"

"We shoot sale-mechs kid, here comes one now." Ironhide said gruffly readying his rifle, as a Transport came up the drive way.

"Hey there are rumors around that you two have got millions…." the mech that got out of the transport started. BANG, BANG as Ironhide and Ratchet shot at the poor mech. He just jumped back into the transport and high tailed it out of there.

The two mechs seemed pleased with themselves and continued to drink their energon cubes. Bumblebee was startled, he couldn't believe this is what they did for fun. It went on for the rest of the day, as night came.

"You'll sleep up there. In the tower," Ironhide said opening an old door to a stairwell. "Also kid, were old so you know if we offline in the middle of the night. You're on your own." Bumblebee's optics went wide as he started up to the tower.

"Way to scary the kid 'Hide," Ratchet snorted.

"He'll be fine look already on his way up."

Bumblebee got up to the tower, laid down his small external subspace on the berth only to stir up a bunch of dust and filings. Backing up he saw a old trunk, moving toward it he found that it was locked. He frown, placed his servo on the edge of the berth to find the key. Opening the trunk to find that it was fliled with gold colored filings, sifting his servo though. He found a holo-image, pulling it out it was of a femme.

She was very pretty, sky-blue armor. He wanted to know who she was, then there was the slam of the front door. Bee looked out the window to see Ironhide walking out with what looked to be a metal rod of some sort.

* * *

><p>Yeah in the movie it was a plunger, but transformers would not need to have plungers so yeah. For everyone who has been waiting for this, I was just lazy. You can yell at me<p> 


End file.
